


В каждой шутке...

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Грэм/Ричард/Дин/Эйдан, остальной каст пытается разобраться кто там с кем спит"</p>
            </blockquote>





	В каждой шутке...

Конечно же, всё началось как шутка. Надо заметить, весьма низкопробная шутка — из тех, которыми потом не гордятся даже их инициаторы и исполнители. Кто это был, они так и не узнали. То ли самый очевидный кандидат — Несбитт, то ли «тихий омут» Фримен, то ли вообще Элайджа с его ангельскими глазками — вбросил и упорхнул… Впрочем, это уже неважно, потому что…

…Грэм заходит в свой трейлер. Не то чтобы заходит — скорее, вползает, вымотанный до предела тренировками. Тяжесть гномьего костюма, грима, всех этих накладок-нашлёпок-примазок словно въелась в тело, она заставляет его двигаться медленно, как сквозь воду, и тщательно рассчитывая каждый жест — чтобы не свалилась чёртова фальшивая голова, чтобы плащ не запутался в ногах, а волосы не застряли, например, в дверях. Неважно, что всё это снято уже больше часа назад — измученное, деморализованное непривычной нагрузкой тело не верит и продолжает перестраховываться. Кажется, по пути в трейлер Грэм даже уловил в глубине своих мыслей нечто возмутительно крамольное, что-то вроде «а не зря ли я на это подписался» — и теперь его слегка угнетает это внезапное подсознательно малодушие. Две бутылки жидковатого «Лайон реда» в компании Джеда и Уильяма почему-то совсем не улучшили его состояния, скорее, усугубили своим непривычным вкусом эту невнятную тоску. Он гонит прочь мысли о возрасте и неизбежной утрате оптимизма. Он гонит прочь вообще все мысли, кроме вожделенного образа не слишком шикарной и удобной, но всё же кровати, ждущей его в трейлере. В темноте он подходит к ней медленно, осторожно — фантомный плащ и прочая сбруя всё так же давят на плечи, — и поэтому очень хорошо запоминает каждую мысль на пути к осознанию того сюрприза, который ожидает его на кровати. Самой первой проскальзывает самая дурацкая: что надо бы укрыть их, а то прохладно. А потом мысли беспорядочно взрываются и лопаются в голове, как фейерверки времён Старого Тука — и самая большая, как дракон: «КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ!»

На постели лежат, сплетясь в отчаянном объятии замерзающих, Тёрнер и О’Горман. Абсолютно голые Тёрнер и О’Горман. По тихому храпу и характерному запаху, витающему в крошечном пространстве трейлера, можно предположить, что оба они мертвецки пьяны. Грэм на секунду ощущает блаженную пустоту в голове — мыслей по этому поводу просто нет, это не укладывается в сознании. А потом он тяжело вздыхает: что-то нужно делать. 

В этот решительный момент он слышит, как за спиной открывается дверь трейлера — запертая им, кстати говоря, на замок по приходе. Этот же замок сейчас благосклонно открылся кому-то с подходящим ключом — что за бред вообще творится в этом съёмочном городке?! Грэм оборачивается, забыв про тела на кровати — и становится свидетелем такого увлекательнейшего зрелища, как остолбеневший Армитаж. Они с Ричардом смотрят друг на друга — в полумраке не очень хорошо получается разглядеть выражение лица, но оно легко дорисовывается воображением. Ричард переводит взгляд на кровать — и так густо, что заметно даже в полутьме, краснеет: ну чисто «поппи» в петлице, — с внезапным раздражением вспоминает Грэм рекламный ролик Spooks.

Наверное, пора что-нибудь сказать, выяснить, что вообще тут происходит. Но Ричард, конечно же, успевает раньше. Впрочем, это скорее не слова, а только звуки — обескураженные, растерянные, смущённые. Ричард берёт со стола то, что там обнаружил — вот они, преимущества десяти лет разницы в пользу молодости, он гораздо лучше видит в темноте. Грэм подходит — ну то есть делает те полшага к столу, которые ему позволяет весьма ограниченное пространство. Вместе с Ричардом, голова к голове, они склоняются к записке, напечатанной на офисном листе крупными чёрными буквами, весёленьким округлым шрифтом: 

«Милый Грэм, я больше не могу скрывать от тебя свои чувства, я готов на всё, чтобы быть с тобой. Сегодня я окончательно решил, что отдамся в объятия твоего желания. Можешь делать со мной всё что хочешь».

Подписи нет. Грэм вдруг чувствует, как резко, с места в карьер, начинает болеть голова. Он не может сдержать мучительного стона сквозь зубы, и Ричард отшатывается от него — явно поняв этот звук как-то неправильно. Грэм мрачно смотрит на него исподлобья:

— Надо что-то делать с этими шутниками. Кажется, они не очень хорошо договорились, кто будет исполнять главную роль. Щенки! 

Грэм почти рычит, но Ричард смотрит с облегчением.

— Кстати, почему ты в моём трейлере? — да, это один из важнейших вопросов, который пора задать. Ричард смотрит на Грэма с выражением заблудившегося котёнка и как-то очень невнятно мотает головой. Махал милосердый, и этот тоже пьян! Грэм хватается за голову. Уродский каст, уродские гномы — почему они все в этот вечер нажрались? Как более-менее трезвому человеку общаться с этой сворой? И почему, чёрт возьми, они все у него в трейлере?! Грэм одним прыжком проносится мимо Ричарда к двери и закрывает её на блокировку — на всякий случай. Почему-то ему не хочется быть в роли мистера Бэггинса, это к Мартину, да и кексов всё равно нет. Он даже воровато оглядывает окна — не смогут ли остальные гномы пробраться через них. Кажется, с этой стороны ничего не грозит. Продолжаем разговор, думает Грэм, и подхватывает за плечо пошатывающегося Ричарда. 

— С кем ты пил, горе? — Грэм ощущает под рукой расслабленное тепло чужого тела, хлопок рубашки чуть влажный от пота. — Как ты умудрился так накидаться, впервые вижу такое… 

Ричард шмыгает носом, как сопливый мальчишка — это так не вяжется с его всегдашним образом, что Грэм сжимает плечо слишком сильно, так, что в ответ раздаётся жалобный вскрик. 

— Ну дава-а-ай же, Рич, вспомни, что с тобой случилось, — Грэм слегка потряхивает его уже обеими руками. Меланхоличные голубые глаза «Короля под Горой» в полоске лунного света, падающей из окна, сияют таким чистосердечным непониманием и детской жалобной невинностью, что Грэм может только тяжело вздохнуть в ответ. Снова накатывает усталость, Ричард клонится к нему на руки — как срубленное деревцо… ну, честно говоря, немаленький такой дубок. И Грэм отчётливо понимает, что он проиграл. 

Он довольно нелюбезно сгружает своего короля на более или менее свободный край кровати — к счастью, молокососы в своём жарком объятии занимают не так критично много места, чтобы пришлось их ещё и двигать — этого Грэм уж точно не вынес бы. Впрочем, волосатую лапу Тёрнера приходится откинуть с дороги — она глухо бумкает пяткой о стену, Эйдан только всхрапывает и причмокивает во сне, как младенчик. Грэм мысленно оплёвывает его и всех его родственников до седьмого колена, а потом укрывает их с Дином своим собственным одеялом — к счастью, оно лежит в шкафу, а не под ними. Ричард уже тоже вовсю сопит, уткнувшись лбом в свежевыстриженный затылок Тёрнера. Грэм задумчиво обводит взглядом получившийся «натюрморт» — пожалуй, Ричард не замёрзнет ночью в джинсах и рубашке, а если и замёрзнет, то поделом ему. 

Грэм достаёт из шкафа запасное одеяло и раскатывает в проходе спальник. Когда он брал его с собой «на всякий случай», он вовсе не подразумевал ничего такого — может быть, подремать во время съёмок на природе, или, чем чёрт не шутит, пикник в уикенд на лоне какой-нибудь живописной новозеландской возвышенности… Но нет, не это — точно не троих пьяных коллег по касту в его постели. Перебирая в уме ругательства, которыми завтра наградит этих засранцев, он засыпает, забив на очевидную вероятность того, что кто-нибудь из них наступит на него ночью. «Пусть попробуют», — мстительно думает он перед тем как провалиться в глубокий и крепкий сон человека с чистой совестью.

… Утро для Грэма начинается предсказуемо — на него кто-то наступает. Короткий вопль, возня, мучительный стон из глубин жесточайшего похмелья… Грэм поднимает Ричарда с пола за шкирку и пояс джинсов.

— Чтоб тебя, зараза, можно и поаккуратней! — гаркает он в лицо зажмурившемуся Армитажу. — Аспирин в шкафчике в ванной! Вода под краном! Долго туалет не занимать, тут очередь! 

Про очередь он не соврал — с кровати на него уже смотрят огромными, как у зверьков лори — и с такими же примерно синяками — глазищами Дин и Эйдан. Оба синхронно краснеют, когда Дин, порываясь встать, откидывает одеяло. Грэм матерится вполголоса и отводит взгляд. 

— А теперь, молодые люди, — тихим, но очень внушающим голосом начинает он, — вы мне расскажете, что это за хуйня!!! — до конца выдержать тон не получилось, и кидая на кровать вчерашнюю записку, Грэм рычит не хуже варга. 

Столкнувшись лбами — Грэм не может удержаться от сытой победительной ухмылки от воплей этих болванов, — Тёрнер и О‘Горман читают записку. В трейлере повисает тягостная тишина, прерываемая только стонами Армитажа из ванной. Начинает оправдываться, как ни странно, Дин — Эйдан голубоват лицом и молчалив, словно и не ирландец. 

Из путанных и пространных объяснений Дина — Эйдан только ухает и постанывает в нужных местах — Грэм выносит три основные мысли: «Коктейль». «Табличка на трейлере». «ДА ВЫ ГЕИ, МАЛЬЧИКИ!» Порознь — ничего страшного, но вот всё вместе, и уж тем более в его трейлере… Ни Тёрнер, ни О‘Горман в упор не могут вспомнить, кто мог подлить им в пиво водки — оба тоже были вымотаны за день, да и выпили к тому времени уже по паре банок. Вокруг кто только не крутился, и они сами то отходили от стола в туалет, то Эйдан ходил курить, а Дин составлял ему компанию. Но однозначно, какая-то злоумышленная зараза это сделала — а когда братцы-гномы поняли, что случилось, было уже поздно, и алкоголь неумолимо повёл их по кривой дорожке. Дин решил идти спать, а Эйдан, несколько более решительный в проявлении своих чувств, решил, что спать они сегодня будут вместе. Слава Ауле, им не пришло в голову совершить свой камин-аут где-нибудь по дороге, посреди трейлерного городка — ибо, судя по всему, страсть их сжигала нешуточная. Однако они благополучно добрались до трейлера — и хотя Дин ещё сумел слегка удивиться непривычному его расположению, но табличка была в порядке, и ключ тоже подошёл… Ох уж эти ключи! Грэм сделал заметку: потребовать замены замка. А ещё одеяла. И, может, кровати? Да чёрт с ним, всего трейлера!!!

Итак, Тёрнер с О‘Горманом ввалились в обнимку в трейлер, который считали своим — в смысле, Диновым (что подтверждала табличка). Тут в рассказе следует заминка… Грэм не может отказать себе в удовольствии позадавать наводящие вопросы. Впрочем, ответ его не радует. Оказывается, кроме дурацкой записки — на которую юные любовники не обратили никакого внимания, — на столе была ещё и заботливо приготовленная баночка лучшей смазки «Дюрекс», ну и охапка презервативов. Грэм шёпотом поминает все самые крепкие словечки и утверждается в желании поменять одеяло, кровать и трейлер. А может, и работу. Эйдан шарит рукой где-то между собой и Дином — и с растерянно-убитым лицом протягивает блестящую ленту «колечек всевластия». К ужасу Грэма, крайняя упаковка надорвана и из неё торчит неприлично-желтоватый клок латекса — с первого взгляда и не поймёшь, уже использованный, или так и не вынутый из упаковки до конца. Дин понимает замершую на лице Грэма гримасу правильно — и покраснев, кажется, всеми видимыми из-под одеяла частями тела, успокаивает: 

— Нет-нет, ничего не было, мистер МакТаввиш! — он присоединился к касту позже всех, и отношения у них пока ещё довольно церемонные — честно сказать, они вообще толком не общались. Минута как никогда более подходящая для «брудершафта», саркастически думает Грэм.  
— Мистер О‘Горман, думаю, можно и по именам, — нечутко ржёт он в ответ. — И кстати, откуда такая гарантия, что ничего не было? Может, у Эйдана другое мнение?

Эйдан отчётливо зеленеет. Между делом он продолжал изыскания на постели, и вот в его руке новый трофей — та самая смазка, голубенький флакончик игривой формы. Он падает из дрожащей руки на одеяло.

— Эйдан? — Дин смотрит на него с неподдельной тревогой, кладёт ладонь поверх его бледной руки. Грэму становится не по себе от этой сцены, совсем не предназначенной для его глаз. 

— Всё в порядке, — с трудом выдавливает Эйдан, судорожно вцепляясь в руку Дина. — Ты прав, ничего не было. Просто… мне нехорошо. 

Грэм сочувственно хмыкает и швыряет на постель измятую футболку — уже неважно, чью — и чёрные джинсы, явно Тёрнеровские по размеру. 

— Оденься, парень, я отвернусь. Ричард! — орёт он в сторону ванной. — Очередь, не забывай! 

Через полминуты помятый и взъерошенный Армитаж появляется на пороге ванной — чтобы тут же быть сметённым с дороги Тёрнером, целеустремлённо рвущимся к унитазу. Грэм снова хохочет:

— Похоже, киви у нас больший ирландец, чем настоящий пэдди? 

Дин косится в сторону, теребя многострадальное одеяло. Грэм, сжалившись, кидает ему найденные на полу остатки одежды и поворачивается к Армитажу: пора выяснить, что произошло вчера с этим бедолагой, и не он ли вообще, случаем, автор записки. Тот прекрасно понимает взгляд Грэма и начинает сам.

— Похоже, шутник был один и тот же. Мне тоже… подлили что-то, чего я не заказывал. Я почувствовал, что мне уже хватит, и пошёл к себе, а по дороге кто-то… чёрт. Не помню. В общем, кто-то меня проводил — показал мой трейлер. А это оказался… — он неловко замолкает. — Оказался твой. Но ключ подошёл! — оправдывается он, нервно оглядываясь на дверь. 

Грэм молча разводит ручищами. Попадись ему сейчас этот шутник, он бы нашёл им применение. Кулаки сами собой сжимаются — но и у Дина, и у Ричарда настолько убитые лица, что злость куда-то уходит. 

— Ну что, ребята, нужно выработать стратегию. Неужели мы пойдём на поводу у этих сук, кто бы они ни были?! — он опять рычит, не сдержавшись, но и Дин, и Ричард, и бледно-зелёная небритая морда Тёрнера, выглядывающая из дверей ванной, с ним соглашаются. Против кого бы ни была направлена эта диверсия — против «новенького» Дина, слишком жизнерадостного Эйдана, слишком скромного Ричарда или самого Грэма, — шутник перестарался, сведя вместе всех их четверых. Они ещё посмотрят, кто тут большие тролли. 

… Следующие недели каст лихорадит от сплетен и догадок по поводу странных отношений четверых «гномов из рода Дьюрина». За двусмысленными фразочками, подмигиваниями и ухмылками, которыми напропалую обмениваются Дин с Ричардом, Дин с Грэмом, Эйдан с Грэмом и Эйдан с Ричардом, Ричард с ними всеми… в общем, из-за всего этого демонстративного безобразия проходит незамеченным то, что Грэм без всяких причин поменялся местом жительства с Дином. За громогласными приглашениями Ричарда «на чай вечерком», которые Грэм сопровождает пошляцким поигрыванием бровями, остаётся незамеченным то, что Эйдан почти не бывает в своём трейлере, едва ли не поселившись у Дина. Грэм вообще старается за троих — он награждает «Фили» и «Кили» шлепками по всем выступающим местам при любом удобном случае, он подозрительно покровительственно приобнимает «Торина» — чтобы оценила вся съёмочная группа (в конце концов, с них тоже никто не снимал подозрения в той самой шутке). А то, что Ричард действительно приходит вечером в его трейлер… раз, и два, и три, и уже не только на чай — кому какое до этого дело? Грэм как раз отпаивает хлюпающего носом Ричарда сиропом из своей аптечки после съёмок в воде, когда тот поднимает на него свои бездонные глаза и смотрит, чуть улыбаясь, так, что морщинки собираются в уголках глаз…

… Когда через полчаса в трейлер без стука вламывается Эйдан, тоже за сиропом для кашляющего Дина — он быстро понимает, что время шуток прошло. На диванчике Грэм обнимает уткнувшегося ему в плечо Ричарда, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, и выражение его лица ни капли не напоминает о суровом Двалине. Эйдан тихонько закрывает дверь снаружи и вешает на неё табличку «Не беспокоить!», оглядывается вокруг — и, усмехнувшись, идёт за лекарством в трейлер к Ричарду. Если он предпочёл лечиться у Грэма, то не пропадать же его аптечке без пользы!

Сначала они ещё планировали узнать, кто автор того идиотского розыгрыша, который свёл их вместе. Может быть, даже отомстить — подложить его, например, в трейлер к Маккою («да лучше сразу к сэру Йену!» — кровожадно предлагал Эйдан, но это сочли слишком жестоким). А потом вошли во вкус — что может быть веселее, чем дурить головы сразу целой толпе народа! Что же до последствий шутки… «Кто бы ты ни был, чувак, спасибо тебе, хоть ты и извращенец», — думает Грэм, проверяя ночью, нет ли жара — губами прикасаясь к влажному лбу Ричарда, чувствуя пока ещё робкие поглаживания по спине и плечам. 

— У меня нет температуры, — шепчет Ричард в темноте. — Ну то есть… если только не из-за простуды.

Его голос такой смущённый — словно это не он неделями строил Грэму глазки при всём честном народе, — такой тихий и покорный, что Грэм чувствует, как моментально поднимается температура у него самого. Уже целуя Ричарда, он мельком думает — а было ли это вообще шуткой? Или можно было взять всё это, щедро предложенное сейчас, прямо тогда, сразу? 

Ричард, впрочем, быстро отрывает его от этих ненужных мыслей — самым беспроигрышным способом. И это действительно совсем не шутка — но Грэм почему-то улыбается в темноте.


End file.
